One More Cinderella Story
by MrandMrsNiley
Summary: Christina is a 14 year old girl who never really believed in true love or happy endings. After having begun and ended her first relationship in less than 2 weeks she meets someone who changes her perspective and makes her realize there are fairy tales.
1. Chapter 1

Freshman year. I could taste it. New teachers, new and old friends and BOYS. That is what I was most looking forward too. I used to be disgusted by girls who practically threw themselves at guys or who talked about them all the time. But now, I can't blame them. AT ALL. You would think growing up with the same guy would be cool…and it is…Sometimes. You see, it's cool at first, but after so many years of the same guy with the same girls it gets tiresome. Of course feelings grow over time, some that were always there and some that never appeared until the last minute.

That's what I had. But it was more than a feeling…it was a need. You see, once you know your so close, but it still seems so far away these feelings, I guess you could say, start to grow. More and more, stronger each day. This need to love. This need to BE loved. But, like I said before, being stuck with the same guy for most of your life doesn't really satisfy that need…Well..At least you wouldn't think.

I had him. I had it. I had that feeling. I didn't think I would, but feelings change and of course the people do too. It was great. After weeks of saying "it's me…well maybe not" I found out it was. But sadly, feelings change again and the person you expected to be the one, wasn't.

At fourteen you think EVERYONE is the one. But I had a strong feeling…Best friends for years, feelings changing, looks changing. It seemed to all fit into place. But the fates had a different idea. It was totally like in those movies about love, the jerk leaves and runs off with your best friend. Was that in a movie? Eh, it should. Anyways, you'd think that this would totally break someone's heart, but it honestly made me so happy. I had been there and now I was done. I experienced it. But I started realizing that this was not the end, just the beginning. I had experience now. I had the looks. I just needed to go out and use it. I know this probably sounds like one of those really bad commercials for weight loss or something like that…but hey! You can't blame me for trying.

I remember one day, I was at a very fancy shmancy restaurant for my friend's birthday. We all had a table to ourselves, we all looked nice and well, lets just say that waiters there weren't that old. I had my eye on one particular one though. He had dark blonde hair and the most beautiful dark eyes I had ever seen. Usually I'm not a sucker for this kind of guy, but man he was gorgeous. Usually guys are cute or hot but he wasn't. He was gorgeous.

We sat down at the table when he walked by. At that moment he stopped right in front. "God he's cute," whispered my friend I just nodded and smiled... "Move over" I heard someone say.. I wasn't exactly the most aware at that moment. The same voice kept repeating again. Until I finally got that my friend wanted me to move over. I felt like an idiot. I scooted over and started getting up when right then am there he reached out his hand to help me up. My heart skipped a beat as I took his hand and r helped me up "how can I feel so strongly about someone when I just now saw them?" I thought...but I wasn't listening to my head...I didn't care.

Just then I asked without thinking "could you show me where the restroom is?" I would expect him to just point me in that direction but all he said was

"Sure follow me" he actually walked me over as we were walking I was thinking in my head how old he must've been all I could come up with was 16. Which isn't bad when you think of it. right? I mean Hugh Hefner is 80 and he has 20-year-old girlfriends.. Anyways back to my story...

As we were walking he asked, "So how old are you?" I replied with one simple word. "Fourteen" I said. Ooo "bad move" I thought in my mind I was already punishing myself until he said "cool I'm 16." YES I thought.

"Here we are!"

"Thanks" I said

"No problem..Hey I have a question."

"Yea?"

"What's your name?"

"Christina."

"Christina.. Okay in Jason. Nice to meet you Christina"

There it was again. He held out his hand once again.

"Nice to meet you."

We shook hands but I guess both of us forgot after a while because neither of us let go. We just stood there. Silenced. But smiling.

Unfortunately, this silence was broken by the sound of a toilet flush. "Oh wonderful." I thought the fates have struck again. We let go and I went into the bathroom. As soon as that door shut I just closed my eyes and stood there. Had I actually just had a moment with a guy I just met? Well all I knew was, this was something that didn't just happen this was real.

I've never really believed in that fairytale kind of stuff. I mean if prince charming was really that great then why would he be so down to earth. And what's up with that slipper? Wouldn't your weight shatter it? Oh well, I guess I was never the kind for fictional stuff like that. But from what I experience that night, I started to believe. As cheesy as that might sound, I believed that in the first 10 minutes of that night I found my prince charming.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out of the bathroom slowly with a smile wondering if he was still out there. I peered my head out to see that he wasn't. _Safe_. I thought.

I then went back to my table to find a little slip of paper in my straw, I carefully and curiously unwrapped it wondering why in the world someone would put paper in my straw. I unwrapped if expecting to see nothing but the white paper but instead there were 10 numbers..10 little numbers that were HIS phone number…

I couldn't help but keep smiling the rest of the night..As I was leaving with my friends I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked back to see him staring right at me.

He then gave me a receipt and said "miss I'm gonna need you to sign this" I looked down on the paper and saw the words "Can I have your number?" written on the paper. He then handed me a pen and said "Please sign?"

I automatically wrote down my number and looked at him with a smile..I couldn't believe this was happening.

I went home that night boy being able to think about anything else..I was so quiet and peaceful and almost a sleep when I was alarmed by a noise.

BUZZ! BUZZ!

It was my cell phone I picked it up and heard the words "Okay good, I just wanted to make sure I was given your real number." I couldn't help but smile again; I don't think any guy had ever gone through so much for me. I went to sleep that night with a smile, not knowing what was in store.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks had gone by before I had last seen Jason. I didn't

think I'd see him again, I mean we talked and everything but that's

just talking..I was starting to question whether it was really worth

it still.

One day I went to my future high school to take a placement test.

Going to a knew school where you know no one isn't exactly the

greatest so the first thing I did was sit with my friends, suddenly I wasn't so scared but, feelings change..QUICKLY. One of the teachers there made it very clear that we shouldn't sit with anyone we knew..GREAT.

I'm not exactly the best at making friends. I'm quiet, shy, and if rubbed the wrong way a real bitch.

My friends left the table right as a tall guy with dark blonde hair and dark brown eyes sat down next to me. He looked so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on where I had seen him before.

"Hey." he said as he looked over at me.

"Hi..." I didn't realize it but apparently I had been staring at his eyes for a good five minutes contemplating when and where I had seen him.

Without thinking I quickly blurted out "nice pencil...can I borrow one?" idiot. Good thing was I needed a pencil bad thing was I sounded like a pencil obsessed nerd. He gave me his pencil and now that I think about it, I realize I forgot to give it back…

Anyways back to my story…

Right as he handed me the pencil it hit me. He was Jason. I knew he was but being the girl I am I wanted to make sure. But of course being the girl I am it took me a while, and when I finally did the teachers said it was time to begin. For the next 3 hours I would have to sit next to this guy wondering if he really was the guy I had met a couple of weeks before and if I would really end up spending the next couple of years with him.


End file.
